Under A Timeless Sky
by Tuffye
Summary: A short fanfic inspired by the Paradox Ending of the same name, but with some details changed.


"It's your fault," Yeul said as she walked, her tiny shoes tapping against the barren earth. "You're the reason everything's gone."

Beside her, Serah looked down. "I know. But what was I supposed to do, just lie down and die? Caius forced my hand. How could I have known..." That when she killed the evil Guardian, Etro would die too, reality would be sundered, and she and Yeul trapped under the sunless, starless, timeless sky which drooped over the dying universe. Sometimes, all the strength in the world did one no good.

Yeul touched her hand, her fingers feeling so small and frail. Her voice grew remorseful. "I know I shouldn't blame you. But I just"—she sobbed—"I just can't get over there being no more people. I don't want to be alone... to die alone."

Serah felt a tear of her own run down her cheek. She missed them too—people in general, but moreso the ones she loved. Noel, who had become her best friend in the time they'd traveled together, she hadn't seen since they were separated in the Historia Crux. She couldn't deny to herself anymore that he was probably dead, or erased from reality altogether. Her sister too was lost, after all she'd striven to see her again, it was for naught. So was Snow, her hero... she thought she would gladly give up being strong to have him back, protecting her again. Big gentle Gadot, sassy yet wise Lebreau, curious and energetic Maqui, charming handsome Yuj, the kids who could aggravate her so but who she adored—she couldn't stand the thought she would never see them again. And yet...

"It's not something to get over," she said, facing Yeul and grasping her shoulders comfortingly. "But you're not alone. I'm here with you."

"You won't be for long. I'm not strong enough to last here. Soon I'll die, and you will become Human Omega."

For a moment, Serah stared in bewilderment. Then she chuckled. "Oh, that was joke." Based on the legends that the last survivor of a species would gain immense power, not that it would have any use now. "Not bad, Yeul." They shared a laugh. "But you won't leave me. I'll protect you." She patted her bow, yet sadness coursed through her once more.

Mog wasn't with them either. She didn't know if he was dead, or just comatose, but he couldn't or wouldn't talk nor transform from his bow form. Maybe he was just upset with her for wrecking all of existence, which would be justified. As she wasn't satisfied only having a ranged weapon, she now also carried Caius' sword Chaos Revenge which she had taken off his bloody corpse.

They continued their journey through the empty world searching for other survivors, most likely a fruitless effort, but they searched because there was nothing else to do. Hours passed without finding any signs of life, and their despondence grew anew. Serah draped an arm over the younger girl's shoulder, trying to will strength into her. Then she heard words issue from the chaotic haze above.

"Do you now see the futility of your struggle?"

She gasped at the familiar deep, masculine voice. "Caius Ballad?! But I killed you..."

"You did. You are stronger than I ever imagined. But even so, you have failed and I won. Did you realize that? Etro is dead and Yeul is free from her curse as I intended."

"Freedom to do what? To wander in this desolate place until the end of everything? You had no idea what would really happen if your plan succeeded, did you? You act like you're proud, but I think you regret it now." Caius didn't respond. Part of Serah thought her words had gotten to him, but another part suspected he taunted her with his silence and red rage boiled up inside her. "Caius Ballad! I would tear down this timeless sky to humble you again!" She gripped Chaos Revenge and, though she knew she couldn't reach him, swept it about in wide arcs, smashing a large rock and another with her wild swings. Pain flared up in her scars—the huge marks across her chest from a behemoth's claws; the oval shaped one between her breasts where Caius had skewered her; the great rippling one across her belly from when Malebranche the Undying nearly gutted—and she bent over panting as her frame shook.

"Save your strength," Yeul said. "He can't hurt anybody anymore."

Serah sighed and nodded. "But is this what you wanted? It isn't, is it?"

"I don't... I don't know. I didn't want everyone to die. But I could have warned you better. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe a bit of me didn't oppose Caius' desire, and so I couldn't bring myself to do all I could to thwart him."

Serah felt a slight urge to smack Yeul. But she stayed her hand; at least she was being sincere. "I suppose it would be hard to bear such a burden for so long, anyone might consider seeking release. I'll forgive you."

"I might not deserve it. By the way, why do you keep calling him by his full name?"

"Caius Ballad?" She bit her lip. "I'm not sure... it reminds me of Lightning, I suppose."

They continued their walk across the dusty slopes. After a time, they heard what sounded like hoofbeats. Hope quickened Serah's heart. Maybe there were other people left after all! She looked towards the sound. Over a nearby ridge stepped a gigantic centaur-like being carrying an axe that dwarfed her. Bands of chaotic energy swirled around its body. Wait, that weapon, it was a bit familiar. Could it be...

"One of the strongest beings in the universe," Yeul whispered, "the Arbiter of Time Valfodr. Now that time is gone, he must have been cast out and infected with chaos..."

"You are anomalies!" the monster roared. "Nothing should exist in this dead realm, and soon nothing will." He must have been driven insane too... he raised his axe and charged towards them.

"Yeul, run!"

"But Serah-"

"Just go!" And with that, she turned from Yeul and leapt to meet the rush of Chaos Valfodr.

"Bolvark, cleave her to atoms!" Valfodr yelled, and brought the axe down. Serah blocked it, though it weighed more than her whole body, and surprising him pushed his thousand pound form back with sheer will. But she felt him brace himself and knew now that he had her measure, he would soon overpower her.

"Back down," she said desperately, "this blade is that of the destroyer of everything!" She wasn't sure if she referred to Caius, or herself.

"You are not so strong!" Valfodr shoved, sending her flying back through the air. He focused on Yeul as she landed on her feet. "The small one runs? Hyperquasar!"

Shooting stars rained from the heavens. Serah blocked one with Chaos Revenge, felt another crash into her middle. Knocked down, she rolled over gasping for breath and spotted a comet land near Yeul. The shockwave blew her off her feet, and she lay still. "Yeul, no!" she cried while Valfodr advanced on the girl's helpless form.

Serah pushed herself to her feet and ran to save Yeul. As she couldn't reach them in time, she drew her Mogbow and summoned magic into it, firing an Ultima Arrow attack directly into Valfodr's flank. Dozens of energy bolts smashed into him, launching him off a nearby ledge.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she came to Yeul's side.

Yeul blinked her eyes open. "I'm fi—look out!"

"Gangrath!" she heard just as she spun. Valfodr had somehow appeared behind her, and his axe Bolvark came plummeting down into her chest. The edge glowing with eldritch power parted her flesh, penetrating into her breastbone—but then halted, Chaos Revenge against its handle stopping it from cleaving her clean in half.

She flung a Ruinga spell into Valfodr's eerie inhuman face, driving him back, stood and threw Ruinga after Ruinga to keep him from regaining his balance. Suddenly she heard the blat-blat-blat of a gatling gun, and blood exploded from her body as multiple holes appeared in her front before she deflected the rest of the bullets with Chaos Revenge. Valfodr charged again while Serah swayed weakly on her feet. Just before he reached her, however, she dove forward, and Caius' old sword cut through one of his forelegs as she passed. He stumbled to his knees, turned to swing at Serah's head. She parried and sliced his neck.

"What? You are-"

"I'm the destroyer," she said resignedly, and with another slash beheaded him. "Now that time is over, I suppose there's no need for an Arbiter of Time any more." Then, spitting blood, she collapsed.

Yeul cradled her in delicate arms. "Serah! Serah, are you okay? Please, say something to me!"

"O-of course I'm okay. I'm Serah 'Thunder' Farron, strongest warrior in the universe. Probably last warrior in the universe."

The former seeress laughed brittly and helped her to her feet. She cast a few Cure spells that would help the mending of her wounds—they were too bad to heal completely with magic—and they resumed their aimless trek. In her agony hours seemed to take days, and she grew slower and slower. "You're still bleeding so much," Yeul said worriedly. "Are you... are you going to die?"

She felt acutely aware of her gunshot wounds and the gaping gash in her chest, but replied, "I won't die. Not as long as you need me to protect you. Yeul? Why do you look so sorry?"

"It's nothing. Let's just take a break, and then keep going."

Eventually they happened upon a great hunk of stone, Serah barely able to walk by then. Yeul stopped and stared. It took Serah a moment in her dizziness to recognize it. "Is that..?"

"The Throne of Etro." The structure glowed with a faint light, and Yeul put her hand to its side. "When Etro passed," she said in a tone more excited than Serah had ever heard from her, "much of her power remained in here. If someone takes her place, maybe they can use it to resort time."

And maybe, the world. Serah dragged her broken body towards the throne. "I'll do it. I'm the one who destroyed time, so it's I who should set things right." And she didn't care if she might have to use herself up and fade completely, or spend eternity alone in the unseen realm. Even if she could never see them again, she just wanted a chance to see to it that Lightning, and Noel, and Snow, and everyone... were safe.

Yeul grasped her arm. Even as weak as she was, Serah could have easily thrown off her grip, but the firmness of her voice stopped her. "No. I was selfish—if I had warned you better, none of this would ever have happened. So, I'll take responsibility."

Caius spoke from the chaos above. "Yeul, what is this? You would throw away all I've done, to be trapped as the goddess for eternity?"

"We caused this to happen, others shouldn't suffer for it. As your spirit is bound to the chaos, never to rest... so I accept mine being sacrificed in the name of order."

"No, stop!" Caius said as Yeul climbed onto the throne.

"No, and you cannot stop me. I know you meant the best for me, but it appears we won't have a happy ending. I'm sorry." With that, Yeul's form vanished as she merged with the seat of Etro's power, and a powerful light shone forth. Serah gave a bittersweet smile as she waited for the world to be renewed.

Nothing happened, and the light faded. "What?! Yeul, what's wrong, what happened?"

"The chaos is too deeply rooted in our reality," the girl's voice said despairingly. "Not even Etro's power can break its hold now."

"You should never have thrown your self away," Caius muttered.

Serah sank to her knees. "So it's really over? There's nothing anyone, not even a god can do, I'm the last living person before everything ends for good?" She giggled crazily, tears pouring down her face as her sanity began to fray. "I-I guess I should wait for myself to turn pink..."

Yeul called her name. "Serah, wait, don't lose hope. I don't have the power to save our world, it's true... but with the goddess' power, my Eyes of Etro have expanded! I see another place, where reality is still intact, and I can open one last gate..."

Serah hear a portal opening behind her and looked. Through it, she could see a large man, and an even larger many-armed companion of unknown race, walking down a narrow mountain path. Snow? Snow was alive! And with him, was that the legendary peerless warrior... GILGAMESH?

"So partner," Snow was saying, "who were you saying were the guardians of the last few crystals we have to get to save Serah and the others?"

Gilgamesh carressed the hilts of his swords. "After we defeat Yiazmat for the tenth crystal and get his weapon, we still have to go through Proto-Babil, Pandemonium Warden, and Absolute Virtue."

"I don't know who those are, but it shouldn't be a problem... cause we're the heroes!" A giant beast stomped roaring into view before him, which Serah figured to be Yiazmat. Forgetting her wounds, she stood and jumped through the portal. "Seraaaaah!" Snow cried as he turned and saw her.

Upon entering the other realm, Mog revived, changing briefly into moogle form before spotting Yiazmat and transforming again with a "Kupo!" into a sword.

Serah landed with the Mogsword in one hand and Chaos Revenge in the other, and hope blossomed anew.


End file.
